


Finding Serenity

by Borsari



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master of Death, Outer Space, Serenity - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Вскоре после происшествия на Миранде на борту "Серенити" появляется странный человек. Кто он такой, и откуда его знает Джейн?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760471) by [LizzyPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix). 

Когда через неделю после Финальной Битвы Гарри Поттер обнаружил в своем сундуке Старшую Палочку и Кольцо Гонта, он решил их просто проигнорировать. Он прекрасно понимал, что если расскажет об этом друзьям, то очередного грандиозного приключения будет не избежать. Но Гарри этого совсем не хотелось. Он так устал и готов был уже пожить наконец-то нормальной жизнью. Позже, когда выяснилось, что он не стареет и, видимо, бессмертен, Гермиона отчитывала его добрых полтора часа без перерыва.  
К двадцати пяти годам Гарри, будучи аврором, успел умереть дважды, находясь на службе. Повезло, что его напарником в те моменты был Рон, который смог его прикрыть. А еще Поттер с запозданием понял, что жизнь с Джинни оказалась не такой уж и привлекательной, как он думал поначалу. Главным образом потому, что он до сих пор поглядывал на других. На парней, если точнее.  
Когда Гарри исполнилось тридцать, Гермиона посоветовала ему перестать показываться на публике, потому что люди уже начала обращать внимание. В газетах все чаще и чаще стали появляться заголовки со словами «хорошо сохранившийся», и невысказанные вопросы все росли.  
В сорок Поттер отказался от поисков решения проблемы, на которые он потратил последние двадцать лет, но так ничего и не нашел.  
Гермиона и Рон впервые стали дедушкой и бабушкой, когда Гарри стукнуло пятьдесят, и к тому времени оба были успешны на карьерном поприще. А Поттер был вполне доволен своей писательской деятельностью под вымышленным именем. Он уже успел выпустить четыре бестселлера в маггловском мире и один в магическом.  
Гермиона не сдавалась — она продолжала искать причины бессмертия своего друга, даже когда ей уже было далеко за сотню. Гарри, естественно, помогал ей, чем мог, как, впрочем, и Рон, но они оба уже смирились с тщетностью ее исследований.  
В возрасте ста сорока пяти лет Гарри Поттер до сих пор выглядел на семнадцать, и это уже наверняка так и останется до скончания мира.  
Время шло. Друзья Гарри умерли, как и их дети. Скоро в живых уже не осталось никого, кто бы помнил, как выглядел Гарри Поттер. Он смог иногда появляться в магическом мире, чтобы пополнять свои припасы и изредка слышать замечания других людей, как он похож на молодого героя из книг, который исчез много лет назад.  
Хоть Гарри и собирался жить до конца мира, он никак не ожидал, что переживет его. После того как волшебники полностью исчезли, Поттер остался на Земле до тех пор, пока люди не исчерпали ее ресурсы, а потом улетели заселять другие планеты. Он отправился вместе с ними. А что еще он мог сделать?  
Так Гарри путешествовал с планеты на планету, со спутника на спутник, исследуя и изучая, а потом двигался дальше. Люди перестали спрашивать, почему он не стареет, предполагая, что это была какая-то дорогая технология, которую они не могли себе позволить. Поттер никогда их в этом не переубеждал.


	2. Груз

2500 год  
Джейн впервые повстречался с Гарри Поттером во время попытки похищения. Коббу тогда было двадцать три, и он уже был известен тем, что всегда доводил начатое дело до конца. В шестнадцать он ушел из дома и с тех пор служил грубой мышечной силой для различных банд. Поэтому когда ему дали задание привести к боссу некоего Гарри Поттера, он не стал задавать вопросов, а просто взял один из своих больших пистолетов и отправился на задание.  
Когда Джейн увидел невысокого черноволосого парня, первой его мыслью было — а зачем, собственно, послали шестерых человек? Спустя буквально пятнадцать минут, когда все члены команды трупами лежали вокруг, в голове у него возникла другая мысль — боссу стоило отправить десятерых. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что вообще произошло. Вот они медленно подходят к этому Поттеру сзади, а через некоторое время, которое пролетело буквально за секунды и сопровождалось выстрелами, смазанными движениями и вспышками света, на ногах остался один Джейн, смотрящий в дуло пистолета.  
Кобб всегда был верен своим нанимателям, однако и у него были строгие правила относительно собственной тушки — умирать ради работы он не собирался. Поэтому он положил пистолет, приняв единственно верное решение в данной ситуации. Стоящий перед ним парень медленно сделал то же самое. Не теряя времени даром, Джейн решил присмотреться к, видимо, своему новому работодателю повнимательней. В нем было где-то пять и шесть футов (п/п: 170 см), поджарый, темные короткие волосы торчали в разные стороны. На немного угловатом, но все равно привлекательном лице особенно выделялись ярко-зеленые глаза и крутой шрам. В представлении Кобба этот Гарри Поттер был весьма горяч, а если еще учесть, что тот только что надрал ему задницу…  
— Ты кто такой? — мягко спросил Поттер с легким акцентом, который мимолетно напомнил Джейну о Дайтоне, откуда родом был Бэджер. Впрочем, Поттер говорил куда как культурнее этого торгаша.  
— Меня зовут Джейн. Весьма сожалею, что пытался похитить тебя и все такое. До этих трупов мне особого дела нет.  
Поттер ухмыльнулся и замолчал на мгновение, тоже, похоже, решив поизучать Кобба.  
— Это были твои люди? И почему же ты хотел похитить меня, Джейн?  
— Ну, я даже и не знаю, если честно. Да и это не мои люди. В смысле, я их не нанимал.  
Поттер задумался, о чем-то размышляя, а потом вдруг спросил, широко улыбнувшись:  
— Работа нужна?  
* * *  
2518 год, один год спустя после событий на Миранде  
Малькольм Рейнольдс был сильно не в восторге от посадки на Персефоне. Если бы не отчаянная нужда в работе, он бы ни за что не согласился лишний раз встречаться с Бэджером. Обычно эти визиты заканчивались плохо. Зои, кажется, полностью поддерживала его в этих мыслях.  
— Босс, вы считаете, что это хорошая идея?  
Мэл скосил взгляд на Зои, которая, нахмурившись и сжав напряженно губы, смотрела на своего мужа, управляющего кораблем.  
— Нет. Скажу больше: я абсолютно уверен, что это плохая идея. Но если верить Бэджеру, который говорит, что плата будет очень хорошей, то я не вижу достойных причин отказаться.  
— Но ведь это может быть ловушка, сэр. Не думаю, что после прошлого раза он будет вам рад.  
— Эй, в прошлый раз все было не так уж и плохо. Тогда я ушел почти невредимым, да и работу мы сделали, — запротестовал Мэл.  
— Вы начали пальбу, потом перешли на кулаки, и вас пырнули ножом… неоднократно. И это вы называете «невредимым»?  
— Я сказал «почти», и про работу не забудь.  
— Он тебя уделал, — встрял Уош, наконец-то отвернувшись от экрана навигации, когда корабль приземлился.  
Мэл, не теряя времени, быстро направился к выходу из отсека, но остановился, чтобы отдать распоряжения команде. Если точнее, он еще раз напомнил Саймону и Ривер, что им было категорически запрещено высовываться на Персефоне — одной из центральных планет Альянса. Все надеялись, что Ривер с братом окажутся в безопасности после раскрытия секрета Миранды. К сожалению, Альянс не горел желанием отпускать от себя своего любимого телепата, поэтому охота на брата и сестру Тэм продолжалась.  
* * *  
У Бэджера всегда было мрачно и пахло затхлостью. Мэлу казалось, что «честный бизнесмен» даже личному пространству пытался придать криминальный дух. На данный момент помещение было забито разными головорезами, которые всячески старались придать себе угрожающий вид.  
Посередине комнаты за столом сидел Бэджер с видом короля, созерцающего свое королевство. Он улыбнулся вошедшему Мэлу, однако улыбка до глаз так и не добралась.  
— Кэп Рейнольдс! Рад тебя видеть! Заходи, заходи. Могу я предложить тебе чашечку чая?  
Мэл настороженно посмотрел в ответ. Это был совсем не тот Бэджер, к которому он привык.  
— Воздержусь. Ты хотел предложить мне транспортировку какого-то груза?  
— А, сразу к делу. Это я всегда в тебе уважал. Да, так и есть. У меня имеется… особый груз, который необходимо доставить на Гайю. Никакой спешки, однако крайне важно сделать все тайно.  
— Гайя?  
— Это маленькая планета…  
— Я слышал о ней. Это на другом краю Вселенной! Чтобы туда добраться, потребуется несколько месяцев.  
— Ага. Именно поэтому я сказал, что время есть. Половину оплаты ты получишь сейчас.  
С этими словами Бэджер протянул Мэу клочок бумажки. Едва взяв его, Рейнольдс чуть не разжал пальцы. Указанная сумма была больше их обычной платы как минимум раз в десять.  
— Я хочу все чистой платиной. Твои поддельные кредиты Альянса я не возьму.  
— Ох, Мэл! Своим недоверием ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Впрочем, с платиной проблем не будет, — он махнул одному из своих людей, который вышел вперед, неся большой ящик. Мэл, в свою очередь, подал знак Зои, чтобы та все проверила.  
— Настоящая, — прозвучало от нее через десяток секунд.  
— Ну так что, мы договорились? — нетерпеливо спросил Бэджер.  
— В чем подвох? — Мэл колебался. — Совсем непохоже на тебя отдавать за работу такую кучу денег. Еще и предоплата. Что ты не договариваешь?  
— Ты прав, я так никогда не делаю. Дело в том, что меня почти тошнит от этого, но я получил четкие указания, и парень, который их дал… ну, скажем так, я бы предпочел не становиться у него на пути. Так ты берешься за дело или как?  
Мэл посмотрел на Зои, без слов спрашивая ее мнения. Легкий наклон головы ясно дал понять, что она согласна.  
— Хорошо, по рукам. Откуда нам забрать груз?  
— Я почему-то был уверен, что ты согласишься, поэтому взял на себя смелость доставить его тебе на корабль. Возможно, он уже прибыл.  
Мэл скривился, но кивнул. Взяв из ящика четыре слитка, он протянул их Джейну, чьи глаза сразу же загорелись.  
— Не так быстро, Джейн. Отдай их Кейли. Она снаружи ищет нужные детали. Этого хватит, чтобы покрыть все расходы. Для такого путешествия Серенити должна быть в превосходном состоянии, поэтому скажи, если ей понадобится больше. Приходи за своей долей, только когда Кейли найдет для корабля все необходимое.  
Джейн нахмурился, но все-таки взял платину и вышел из комнаты.  
* * *  
Мэл не был уверен, чего ждать, когда они вместе с Зои приблизились к своему кораблю. За свою долгую карьеру по совершению полулегальных сделок он выучил, что лучше не задавать лишних вопросов. Обычно его работодатели становились какими-то нервными, когда их просили поподробнее рассказать о предстоящей задаче, поэтому Мэл предпочитал действовать по принципу поживем-увидим. Он знал, что Бэджер не попросит его взять груз больше, чем сможет вместить Серенити, поэтому на этот счет он не переживал. Чего Мэл точно не ожидал, так это увидеть невысокого темноволосого паренька, который стоял, прислонившись к корпусу корабля, будто это было в порядке вещей.  
Когда Мэл и Зои подошли ближе, незнакомец выпрямился, встретив их широкой улыбкой. Он был одет в черные камуфляжные штаны и темно-зеленую водолазку. Через плечо была перекинута странная старомодная сумка. Мэл вдруг подумал, что парень выглядел очень молодо и одновременно очень взросло. Если бегло судить по внешности, то он едва ли вышел из подросткового возраста, но вот глаза смотрели на Рейнольдса с древней мудростью и пониманием. Это все совершенно выбивало из колеи.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался Мэл.  
— Да. Я Гарри Поттер. — Мэл вскинул бровь. — Разве вы не разговаривали с Бэджером?  
— Так это ты тот груз, о котором он говорил? — подала голос Зои, прежде чем Мэл успел ответить.  
Поттер рассмеялся.  
— Вот же придурок! Больше он вам ничего не сказал? Да, это я. Надеюсь, проблем не возникнет, — по его тону можно было догадаться, что этого точно не будет.  
Зои и Мэл переглянулись. В голове у них возник одинаковый вопрос: кому понадобилось заплатить такую сумму, чтобы переправить одного человека? Что же, опасным он не выглядел, поэтому Мэл кивнул.  
— Никаких проблем, просто неожиданно. Я Малькольм Рейнольдс, капитан этого судна. А это Зои Уошберн — мой первый помощник.  
Гарри с готовностью пожал обоим руки. Когда со знакомством было покончено, Мэл связался с Уошем, чтобы тот открыл шлюз и впустил всех на корабль.  
Широко распахнув глаза, на той стороне их поджидала Ривер. Хоть ее разум и стал чуть понятнее, после того как она передала свои знания вселенной, менее странной она быть не перестала. Поэтому едва ли Мэл сильно удивился, когда она бросилась на их нового пассажира.  
— Наконец-то ты здесь! Я ждала тебя.  
Гарри тепло ей улыбнулся, но не успел ничего ответить, потому что рядом моментально материализовался Саймон, который положил руки сестре на плечи.  
— Ты знаешь этого человека, Ривер? — напряженно спросил он, опасливо поглядывая на Поттера.  
— Не человека, нет. Сначала он был мальчиком, а потом все его друзья превратились в пыль, и сейчас он стал чем-то другим.  
Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же обернулись к Поттеру, чтобы посмотреть его реакцию на такое странное заявление. А Гарри лишь шире улыбнулся.  
— Я так рад наконец-то встретиться с тобой, Ривер! Я много о тебе слышал, — он взял ее за руку и мягко сжал.  
В ту же самую секунду атмосфера на корабле стала очень напряженной, когда Саймон оттолкнул сестру.  
— Я не позволю тебе навредить ей! — воскликнул он.  
Рука Мэла инстинктивно дернулась к оружию. Он был готов защищать Ривер, если потребуется, но та вдруг рассмеялась и вырвалась из объятий Саймона.  
— Глупый Саймон, он меня не обидит! Он мой новый учитель.  
Что бы там ни хотели сказать другие члены команды, все потонуло в громком восклицании, раздавшимся за их спинами.  
— Гарри!  
Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел хоть как-то среагировать, Джейн раскрыл объятия и, крепко обняв Гарри, поднял его, отрывая от пола.


	3. Последняя история

2500 год  
Джейн был ошеломлен той суммой, которую предложил ему Гарри Поттер за работу телохранителя. Еще больше сбивало с толку то, что Поттеру телохранитель, в общем-то, не был нужен, учитывая, как просто он раскидал своих неудавшихся похитителей. Однако Джейн все-таки решил не отказываться от столь заманчивого предложения и ответил согласием.  
После двух недель работы Кобб не узнал о Гарри Поттере ничего нового, только то, что он был действительно странным. Он расплывчато объяснил Джейну, что путешествует с планеты на планету в поисках идеального места для разбивки сада. У Поттера с собой была только одна сумка, перекинутая через плечо, и маленький мешочек на шее. Тем не менее, у него всегда каким-то образом находилось все нужное. Джейн однажды даже попытался заглянуть в сумку, но даже с места сдвинуть ее не смог, как бы он ни тянул ее, пытаясь открыть. Мешочек же был вне досягаемости, неизменно оставаясь на шее хозяина.  
Через какое-то время для Кобба стало очевидным, что Гарри просто искал компанию. Видимо, Джейн для этих целей ему подходил, хоть сам Джейн и не понимал, почему. Даже когда они путешествовали на больших пассажирских кораблях, которые перевозили огромное количество народу, Поттер закрывался в их с Джейном общих комнатах и разговаривал только с ним.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — как-то попросил Гарри. Он лежал на своей койке, скрестив ноги и прикрыв ладонью глаза.  
— Что, например? — Коббу всегда говорили, что нанимали его за его мускулы, а не мозги, и предпочитали видеть его в деле, а не болтать.  
— Не знаю. О жизни и семье. Или о своих криминальных похождениях. Без разницы.  
Джейн так и сделал. За те месяцы блуждания с планеты на планету, с луны на луну он рассказал Гарри все. О том, как вырос на Сент-Олбансе, как его отец всю жизнь до самой смерти проработал в глубокой холодной шахте. Он рассказал Гарри о своей матери, которая родилась на одной из безопасных планет Альянса, но последовала за любовью всей своей жизни на Сент-Олбанс, только чтобы потерять его там. Особенно подробно Джейн рассказал о маленькой Мэтти, которая родилась через шесть месяцев после смерти отца.  
Мэтти была маленькой и милой, как ее мама, слишком хрупкой для суровой жизни на Сент-Олбансе. В два года она подхватила болотную чахотку, и с тех пор лучше ей не стало. Когда Мэтти исполнилось четыре, Джейн отправился на поиски другой работы, где платили бы больше, чем на шахте. Он рассказал о том, как ждал писем от матери, а еще считал дни до того момента, как сможет послать домой достаточно денег, чтобы мама с Мэтти смогли вырваться с той богом забытой планеты и переселиться куда-то с теплым климатом, чтобы его маленькая сестренка смогла выздороветь.  
Возможно, Джейн и заметил, что после этих историй его зарплата стала больше, но все равно вопросов задавать не стал; промолчал и Гарри. Как только о семье больше нечего было сказать, Кобб решил поведать о своих приключениях в криминальной среде. Когда забавные случаи закончились, он понял, что не сможет умолчать о действительно плохих вещах и тех, что до сих пор вызывали у него чувство вины. Спустя столько месяцев мнение Гарри действительно имело для него значение.  
Поттер же никогда его не судил, а лишь слушал и изредка вставлял свои комментарии, если было нужно. Довольно часто он и сам выступал в роли рассказчика. Так Джейн узнал о его странствиях и деловых начинаниях. Но самыми любимыми всегда оставались потрясающие истории о Земле, которая была наполнена магией и удивительными существами. Поттер говорил об этом со страстью и убежденностью. Щеки его раскраснелись от возбуждения, глаза сверкали, а руки будто жили своей жизнью, когда он рассказывал о своих безумных приключениях. Летающие метлы, волшебные замки, жуткие злодеи. Джейн смотрел во все глаза, прислушиваясь к каждому слову. Он был готов поверить, что Гарри там жил, если бы только это не было невозможно.  
Но вот пришел день, когда у Джейна больше не осталось историй, кроме одной. Самой худшей, от которой даже спустя два года что-то ёкало внутри от вины и отвращения к самому себе. Он знал, что когда-нибудь придется рассказать обо всем Гарри. Он не знал, почему и зачем, просто надо. Было так странно осознавать, что Поттер теперь знал о нем больше, чем кто бы то ни было, кроме самого Джейна, конечно же. Тем не менее, эта последняя история буквально преследовала Кобба, и много раз он был близок к тому, чтобы наконец-то рассказать ее, но каждый раз начинал другую.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Джейн.  
Гарри лежал на койке, положив голову на руку, и наблюдал за Джейном, который чистил оружие на другом конце их небольшой комнаты. Кобб поднял голову и в который раз замер, поразившись красотой Поттера. Яркие зеленые глаза смотрели твердо и уверенно, отросшие волосы лежали небольшой волной на плече. Одна прядка, выбившись, упала на лоб, контрастируя с белой кожей.  
На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина. Гарри просто смотрел на Джейна, пока тот наконец не отложил пистолет, вздохнув.  
— У меня осталась только одна история.  
— Тебе не обязательно ее рассказывать, если ты не хочешь, — понимающе сказал Гарри.  
После этих слов, сказанных удивительно мягким голосом, Кобб вдруг понял, что он хочет открыть этот последний страшный секрет. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри услышал его, ведь тогда он будет знать все, а это почему-то было очень важно для Джейна.  
— Мы были на этой гребаной маленькой луне под названием Новый Луксор. Нас послали туда только ради терроризирования местного населения. Они должны были платить моему тогдашнему боссу за защиту, но пропустили очередной платеж. Работа была простой: покричать погромче да сжечь пару лачуг. Нужно было дать понять местным, что мы настроены серьезно и готовы причинить серьезный ущерб.  
Мы выбрали несколько домов и направились прямо к ним, паля из ружей и крича. Мы гнали людей из их хибар, потому что собирались потом все сжечь дотла. Должно было быть так просто — беги и не пострадаешь. Но после пятого дома все стало плохо.  
Я зашел в один дом, начал кричать и ломать все, что попадалось под руку. Поняв, что внутри никого нет, я вышел и подал сигнал Джо. Я был уже на полпути к другому дому, когда услышал ее крики. Ей было года четыре или пять. Наверно, она пряталась под кроватью или еще где-то, потому что, клянусь тебе, Гарри, клянусь, я не знал, что она там, я не видел ее.  
Я не знаю, почему она не убежала вместе с остальными. Почему она просто не убежала? Я пытался достать ее, но их домишки были сделаны из соломы. Им хватало всего искры, чтобы вспыхнуть. Я вбежал внутрь, но там было столько дыма и так жарко, что я не смог найти ее. Такой маленький домик, но я не смог ее найти…  
Джейн полузадушенно всхлипнул и тут же на секунду замер, почувствовав на своей лице маленькую ладонь. Еще спустя мгновение он ощутил, как Гарри вытирает слезы с его щек.  
— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке. Это не твоя вина. Ш-ш-ш.  
Гарри встал между бедер Джейна и положил его голову себе на плечо. Мягко поглаживая его спину, он зашептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости на ухо. Джейн, тяжело выдохнув, расслабился и просто позволил Поттеру утешить себя. А потом он, не контролируя себя, вскинул голову, и нашел губами чужие губы.  
Он раньше никогда не целовал Гарри. Джейн оторопел было от собственных действий, пока не осознал, что ему отвечают. Вскинув руки, одной он прижал Поттера ближе к себе, а пальцами второй зарылся в темные непослушные вихры.  
* * *  
2518 год  
Гарри не смог сдержать восторженный смех, который стал только громче, когда Джейн начал кружить его, крепко, но очень нежно, обняв за талию. Предстоящая поездка теперь будет куда как приятнее с Джейном на борту.  
Когда Гарри наконец-то поставили обратно на ноги, он ухмыльнулся Коббу, рассматривая произошедшие с ним изменения. Последний раз, когда он видел Джейна, у того на лице еще были мальчишеские черты. Но сейчас, когда Коббу было уже за сорок, тот стал настоящим мужчиной. Он стал еще мощнее, раздался в плечах и, похоже, вырос, потому что, ну вот честно, он не был настолько выше тогда. Если в целом, то теперь Джейн выглядел намного привлекательнее сейчас, чем будучи мальчишкой, и Гарри даже почти не удивился волне желания, которую он почувствовал при взгляде на Кобба.  
— Джейн! Рад видеть тебя, мой дорогой друг!  
Кобб ухмыльнулся и осмотрел Гарри с головы до ног, который был весьма польщен, увидев, как в глазах напротив тоже вспыхнула ответная искра.  
— И я, Гарри. Столько лет прошло.  
Прежде чем Поттер успел что-либо ответить, капитан Рейнольдс многозначительно откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Возможно, он даже был слегка раздражен, потому что этот Гарри Поттер совершенно забыл об остальных присутствующих, для которых появление Джейна сделало ситуацию более запутанной.  
— Я так понимаю, ты знаешь этого парня, Джейн?  
— О, да, Мэл, — кивнул Кобб. — Мы с Гарри давние знакомые.  
— Он здесь из-за Ривер, — зло выплюнул Саймон. — Что ты наплел ему о ней?  
Гарри поднял ладонь, не дав ответить Джейну, у которого слегка покраснели уши. Это был верный признак, что Кобб легко мог ляпнуть что-то, о чем точно бы потом пожалел.  
— Он мне ничего не говорил о Ривер. Встретить его здесь было так же приятно, сколь и неожиданно. Я здесь, потому что именно Ривер позвала меня.  
Поттер уверенно посмотрел на Мэла. Да, Саймон был братом Ривер, но именно Мэл готов был порвать любого за того, кого считал членом своей команды.  
— Этот человек говорит правду, Ривер? Ты связалась с ним?  
На вопрос Саймона вдруг ответила Зои:  
— Это невозможно. На этом корабле просматриваются все входящие и исходящие сообщения. Она не могла послать сигнал так, чтобы этого никто не заметил.  
— Ни по волнам, ни по проводам, но тоской и несчастьем. Один на один с собой, как я. Я почувствовал его. Где-то там ждет своих людей, обратившихся в пыль.  
Потусторонний голос Ривер сильно напомнил Гарри Луну. Ему было ясно, что ее состояние было совсем плохим, хоть он и не знал причину. Благодаря тренировкам все должно было наладиться.  
— Ты умная девочка, Ривер. Я рад, что ты смогла дотянуться до меня, — Гарри тепло улыбнулся.  
Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что большая часть команды просто игнорировала ее странную манеру речи, поэтому он решил ее хоть как-то поддержать. Мэл, Саймон и Зои озадаченно переводили взгляд с него на Ривер. Джейн же, к приятному удивлению Поттера, прислонился к косяку двери и, похоже, увлеченно разглядывал его задницу.  
— Я не понимаю. Как..? Она связалась с тобой телепатически? Ты телепат? — протянул Саймон, пытаясь сложить из всех подсказок Ривер единую картину.  
— Думаю, проще всего будет сказать именно так, — кивнул Гарри. — Но я подозреваю, Саймон Тэм, что твоя сестра нечто большее, чем просто телепат. Только время покажет.  
— Так, ладно. Скажи мне вот что: собираешься ли ты как-то навредить Ривер или забрать ее с этого корабля куда-то в другое место во время нашего полета? — Мэл уже явно устал от этого непонятного разговора и хотел побыстрее подняться в воздух.  
— Нет. Я здесь только ради того, чтобы помочь.  
— Вот и хорошо. Кейли, ты готова? — получив кивок, Мэл скомандовал в рацию: — Уош, поднимай нас.


	4. Место, чтобы вырастить сад

2500 год  
В течение нескольких последующих недель Джейн узнал о Гарри куда больше, чем за все месяцы до этого. Он нашел на его теле тонкие паутинки шрамов, которые, хоть и почти невидимые, были очень чувствительны. Гарри творил с ним такое, о чем Джейн даже догадываться не мог. Одно это уже говорило о том, что Поттер на самом деле был намного старше, чем выглядел. Помимо всего прочего, он часами мог изучать тело Кобба, пытаясь запомнить каждый изгиб, каждый дюйм его тела. Однажды ночью, когда Гарри в очередной раз водил пальцами по чужому предплечью, Джейн вдруг спросил:  
— Зачем ты так делаешь?  
Гарри вскинул голову, посмотрев на Джейна своими невозможными словно нестареющими глазами, которые в тусклом свете их пассажирской каюты казались зеленее, чем обычно.  
— Я не хочу забыть тебя.  
Джейн опешил, не зная, что ответить на подобное. Ему самому не нужно было так тщательно изучать Гарри. Он был уверен, что в любом случае не сможет забыть его до конца своих дней.  
— Сколько тебе лет все-таки?  
На мгновение на лице Гарри отразилось недоумение. О, Джейн был польщен. Ему практически никогда не удавалось вызвать у Гарри искреннее удивление. Он знал, что спрашивать такое было довольно рисково, поэтому даже не пытался до сего момента. Он слышал, как другие задавали этот вопрос Гарри, но он никогда не отвечал, а только отшучивался или просто смеялся. Кобб ожидал такую же реакцию и сейчас и был действительно шокирован, когда Гарри сказал:  
— Я потерял счет.  
И Джейн, опять не подобрав слова, просто его поцеловал.  
* * *  
Спустя два дня они наконец-то совершили посадку. Рубикон был довольно крупной планетой, но не особо густонаселенной. Благодаря большому количеству природных вод здесь хорошо проходило терраформирование (п/п: изменение климатических условий планеты, спутника или же иного космического тела для приведения атмосферы, температуры и экологических условий в состояние, пригодное для обитания земных животных и растений). Посевной сезон тут длился десять месяцев. Если прибавить к этим пунктам недвижимость, доступную для покупки уже сейчас, то эта планета была идеальным местом для разбивки сада. Джейн ее сразу возненавидел.  
Он ненавидел тепло солнечных лучей на своем лице и пьянящий запах диких трав и цветов, что росли на купленном Гарри участке. Ненавидел легкий ветерок и прохладный ручей, который весело бежал в задней части владений. Джейн ненавидел доброжелательных местных жителей. Они не были навязчивыми, предпочитая оставаться в стороне, но всегда премило улыбались и здоровались, стоило пройти мимо. Кобб искренне возненавидел это место, потому что оно было идеальным, и тут совершенно точно не требовался телохранитель.  
Гарри разбил палатку, которая, как подумал Джейн, явно лежала в той самой сумке все это время, потому что он не видел, как Поттер покупал ее у местных. Сам Кобб занимался костром, на котором готовился самолично подстреленный им ранее кролик и овощи, что подкинули им соседи, и украдкой посматривал на широко улыбающегося Гарри.  
После ужина Поттер рассказал Джейну о мальчике-который-жил-на-Земле. У него были злые родственники, все время заставлявшие его работать. Он убегал от них из дома, ища свободу, и однажды научился летать, воспарив, словно птица, в небо.  
На следующий день они вдвоем изучали новые владения Гарри, чтобы он мог поскорее спроектировать дом и начать планировать сад. У Джейна все время наготове был пистолет, хоть он и знал, что тот ему здесь вряд ли понадобится. На этой планете еще не было крупных диких животных, потому что терраформирование началось всего несколько лет назад, и ничего еще попросту не успело вырасти. Шедший немного впереди Гарри вдруг обернулся к Коббу, задумчиво смерил пистолет взглядом и сказал те самые неизбежные слова:  
— Ты знаешь, я думаю, мне здесь не нужен телохранитель.  
Джейн медленно кивнул. Что же, он ждал нечто подобное и не хотел показывать, как его это на самом деле волновало.  
— Похоже на то. Вряд ли в этих местах ты столкнешься с серьезными проблемами.  
Гарри оценивающе чуть склонил голову на бок, и у Джейна возникло такое чувство, будто все попытки казаться спокойным провалились.  
— Мне бы не помешала помощь в постройке дома, а потом еще этот посевной сезон и сбор урожая. Довольно трудно будет справиться в одиночку. А ведь я хотел большой сад. Ты никогда не думал заняться ручным трудом, Джейн?  
Джейн не думал, но внезапно эта идея показалась ему просто великолепной.  
* * *  
2518 год  
Гарри улыбнулся Ривер. Они сидели, скрестив ноги, друг напротив друга прямо посередине грузового отсека. Поттер, даже не смотря по сторонам, прекрасно знал, что сейчас практически вся команда наблюдала за ними с разных сторон помещения. Он мог бы забрать Ривер в какое-нибудь более уединенное место, но так было даже лучше. Стоило показать остальным, что ему было нечего скрывать.  
— Так, Ривер, я хочу, чтобы ты закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Дотянись до того места внутри себя, откуда ты послала сообщение. Видишь его?  
— Да, — прошептала Ривер, не открывая глаз, и подняла руку, будто захотела коснуться чего-то.  
— Очень хорошо, Ривер. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты нашла ту часть, которая позволила тебе сделать это. Часть, которая отличается от всего остального.  
— Я не могу, — она напряженно нахмурилась.  
— Все в порядке, Ривер. Глубоко вздохни и иди глубже к самым своим темным секретам. Найди там свет, Ривер. Он там, просто найди его.  
Гарри увидел, как лицо Ривер стало еще более сосредоточенным. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем раздался визг:  
— Я нашла его, нашла, он здесь! Можно мне его коснуться?  
— Конечно, Ривер, но только не двигай руками. Используй свой разум.  
Ривер хихикнула, заставив Гарри улыбнуться.  
— Очень хорошо, Ривер. А теперь дай мне свои руки. Покажи, что ты видишь. Просто толкни это ко мне, как сделала тогда.  
Прошла всего секунда, и на Гарри полились картинки. Еще одна — и вот он стоит прямо внутри сознания Ривер, которая, видимо, буквально восприняла все его указания, потому что стоял он сейчас прямо внутри ее мозга. Ривер ждала его возле миндалевидного тела, которое пульсировало ярким желтым телом (п/п: миндалевидное тело — эмоциональный центр мозга). Гарри опять улыбнулся.  
— Отлично, Ривер. Почему ты искала именно тут?  
— Они здесь резали.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, стараясь ничем не выдать едва сдерживаемую ярость, которую он испытывал по поводу того, что случилось с Ривер. А еще было огромное сожаление оттого, что не предотвратил это. Он ведь должен был почувствовать Ривер. Он веками отслеживал рождение магически одаренных детей, но они стали появляться все реже и реже. И Гарри просто перестал это делать. Если бы он только знал о ней, то был бы рядом, когда ее забрал Альянс. Но его не было. А Ривер стала очередной ведьмой, которую пытали за то, что не понимали.  
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что, — мягко сказал Гарри и взял Ривер за руки, выталкивая их из ее сознания.  
За столько лет он уже несколько раз менял месторасположение своего ядра. Жизнь для Гарри была бесконечной, и каждый раз, как ему становилось скучно, он обнаруживал, что ядро разрушало свою комнату и создавало новое место хранения. Он узнал, что связь с ядром помогает в беспалочковой магии, а еще делает ее сильнее. Для Ривер это был единственный способ научиться управлять своей магией, потому что сейчас не было ни волшебных палочек, ни волшебных материалов для их изготовления. Гарри потратил последние ингредиенты много веков назад, сделав палочку для другого волшебника, которого обучал тогда.  
Поттер уже давно не перемещал ядро, поэтому сейчас в его сознании они оказались на Рубиконе в маленькой хижине, окруженной пышными садами. Он держал его в стеклянной коробке на кухонном столе. Оно было насыщенного золотого цвета, тут и там его пронизывали яркие серебристые и зеленые искры. Гарри мог бы с легкостью поменять эти цвета, однако он всегда чувствовал, что таким образом ядро показывало его двойственную натуру.  
— Почему ты держишь его именно здесь? — прервала молчание Ривер.  
Гарри с удовлетворением отметил, что ему не пришлось объяснять, что ядро по своей сути являлось лишь метафорой и могло существовать в каком угодно месте.  
— Я был тут счастлив. Это такое же хорошее место, как и любое другое.  
— Я могу его потрогать? Оно такое яркое!  
— Не сегодня. Не думаю, что ты уже готова.  
Ривер, может, и хотела что-то ответить, но не успела, потому что до Гарри кто-то дотронулся, тем самым грубо вытолкнув его из сознания. Вместе с ним «выпала» и Ривер. Она громко вскрикнула, рухнув на пол.  
— Что ты делаешь с моей сестрой?!  
Гарри поднял голову и увидел зависшего над ним разъяренного Саймона Тэма, который продолжал крепко сжимать его плечо. Поднявшись с пола, Поттер отцепил от себя чужую руку. Он постарался сделать это максимально аккуратно, однако Саймон сжал пальцы настолько сильно, что сделать это мягко не получилось. Тэм в шоке распахнул глаза, когда Гарри, особо не напрягаясь, разжал его пальцы. Затем, все еще молча, Поттер помог подняться с пола Ривер. Похоже, Саймона такое поведение разозлило еще больше, потому что он опять подошел к Гарри и, схватив за рубашку, встряхнул.  
— Та ма де! (п/п: твою мать!) Отвечай!  
— Мистер Тэм, я действительно думаю, что вы должны успокоиться. Я не причинил Ривер никакого вреда — я ее учил.  
— Она не говорила и не двигалась почти три часа! Вы оба не двигались! Она не ответила, даже когда я позвал ее по имени.  
— Три часа? Иногда ход времени от меня ускользает. Прошу простить меня. Обычно я не работаю, когда рядом присутствуют посторонние, поэтому забыл, насколько это зрелище может быть неприятным для тех, кто не знает, что происходит.  
— Что. Ты. Сделал. С. МОЕЙ СЕСТРОЙ? — почти прорычал Саймон.  
— Мы были в медитативном трансе, который позволил нам общаться телепатически. Это помогло Ривер лучше понять свой дар.  
Саймон уставился на него, раскрыв рот. Подождав мгновение, Гарри отвернулся. Он засунул руку в кошель, что болтался у него на шее, и, достав оттуда маленький пакетик апельсинов, передал один плод Ривер.  
— Съешь это. Витамин С восполнит потраченную энергию и повысит способность к восприятию ядра. И больше никаких медитаций на сегодня — мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты упала с истощением.  
Кейли, до этого наблюдавшая за происходящим сверху, теперь спускалась по лестнице. Она не сводила глаз с пакета апельсинов, который Гарри продолжал держать в руке. Улыбнувшись, Поттер поднял пакет выше, чтобы и остальные смогли увидеть.  
— Кто еще хочет апельсинов?  
* * *  
Мэл был крайне недоволен: он пытался найти их нового пассажира, но нигде не находил. Его не было ни в его комнате, ни на кухне, ни в грузовом отсеке. И Мэл понятия не имел, куда еще можно было пойти на корабле. Ему необходимо было поговорить с ним об остановке для дозаправки. Бэджер мало что рассказал об этом человеке, поэтому Мэлу стоило быть осмотрительным.  
Раздраженно выдохнув, он решил дойти до машинного отделения, если вдруг Гарри захотел пообщаться с Кейли. Его там ожидаемо не оказалось, однако он нашел Ривер, которая наблюдала на вращением двигателя, слушая болтовню механика.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас видел этого гребаного нового пассажира? — требовательно спросил Мэл.  
Кейли покачала головой, а вот Ривер ответила, не поворачивая головы:  
— Он с Джейном, но тебе не стоит его беспокоить.  
— Это мой чертов корабль, дорогуша. И если я захочу его побеспокоить, я это сделаю.  
Развернувшись, Мэл пошел к каюте Кобба. Он даже представить себе не мог, что они там забыли, но ждать, пока они закончат со своими делами, не собирался. Когда Мэл подошел ближе, он вдруг услышал странный удар и приглушенные ругательства Джейна. Не думая, он быстро толкнул дверь, ведущую в каюту, и заглянул внутрь.  
Сначала он ничего не увидел, а потом его взгляд упал на кровать, на которой находилось нечто, больше всего напоминавшее клубок конечностей. Мэл с минуту пытался понять, что вообще происходит, но стоило Джейну сдвинуться, а Гарри при этом издать протяжный стон, как все встало на свои места. Испуганно вскрикнув, Мэл отшатнулся назад, позволив двери захлопнуться перед своим носом. Впрочем, никто из присутствующих в каюте не заметил этого короткого вмешательства.  
Мэл быстро двинулся по коридору, пытаясь стереть из памяти увиденное, что теперь буквально горело на подкорке. Завернув за угол, он наткнулся на ухмыляющуюся Ривер.  
— Я говорила не беспокоить его.


	5. Покой

2502 год  
Как бы Джейну ни нравилось проводить время с Гарри, было очевидно, что, после полной приключений жизни, на Рубиконе ему в итоге станет скучно. Когда ему было чем заняться, он был вполне доволен. Вместе с Гарри они строили домик, а вечером, вымотанные тяжелым трудовым днем, буквально падали на кровать, неизменно сливаясь в клубок стонов и удовольствия. После их ждал глубокий, спокойный сон, за которым следовал новый день и та же рутина.  
Как только дом был завершен, они приступили к саду. Они сажали все, что попадалось под руку, и сад из-за этого больше стал напоминать ферму. Эта работа была невыносимо изнурительной, поскольку Гарри отказался покупать какой-либо «новый» специализированный инструмент для облегчения ведения сельского хозяйства. Джейн поинтересовался было, как что-то, изобретенное более двухсот лет назад, можно было считать новым, но, стоило Поттеру поднять на него нестареющий взгляд, вопросы отпали сами собой.  
Джейн, однако, довольно быстро перестал жаловаться, потому что мускулистое тело Гарри, блестящее от трудового пота, сводило его с ума. С Поттером, видимо, происходило то же самое, поскольку прополка и посадка неизменно прерывались несколько раз в день ради быстрых перепихов прямо на месте, потому что терпения дойти до дома у обоих просто не было. Тогда Джейн впервые в жизни заполучил на задницу солнечный ожог. Он теперь морщился каждый раз, когда приходилось садиться. Впрочем, Гарри тоже морщился, но по совершенно другой причине, поэтому Кобб для себя решил, что это того стоило.  
Время между севом и сбором урожая было тихим и спокойным, заполненным долгими прогулками и новыми историями. Иногда Гарри писал на своей старомодной печатной машинке, а Джейн уходил на охоту. Сезон урожая принес с собой не только очередную волну бесконечной работы, но и такое огромное количество фруктов и овощей, которое Кобб в жизни не видел. Он ведь вырос на протеиновых батончиках и упакованной еде, которая никогда не видела солнца. И теперь вкус свежей кукурузы и томатов прямо с ветки на долгие годы избалуют Джейна. Пройдет много лет, прежде чем он сможет начать есть, не вспомнив свою жизнь на Рубиконе.  
Второй посевной сезон как раз подошел к концу, когда кто-то вышел на Джейна. Ему предложили простенькую работу — ограбить небольшой банк на одной из приграничных планет. Этот человек уже работал с Джейном, и в этот раз Кобб ему был нужен для устрашения. Джейн уже готов был отказаться, но тут вдруг Гарри его поцеловал и велел повеселиться. Джейн позволил своему «другу» переночевать в палатке снаружи дома, сообщив, что они отправляются завтра. Ночью, лежа рядом с Гарри и невесомо водя пальцами по его ключицам, Кобб тихо сказал:  
— Мне совсем не обязательно лететь. Я могу остаться с тобой.  
Гарри мягко поцеловал его.  
— Но ты ведь этого хочешь, — он немного грустно посмотрел на Джейна. — Ты молод, твое сердце жаждет приключений.  
— Тебе потребуется моя помощь во время сбора урожая, — попытался возразить Кобб.  
— До него у тебя есть целых шесть месяцев. Поезжай. Если не успеешь, я найму кого-нибудь в помощь в городе. Уверен, мальчишки Вэнгов не откажутся от лишней платины. Я буду ждать тебя так долго, как смогу. Но у меня есть всего семь лет, прежде чем придется двигаться дальше. Так что постарайся сделать так, чтобы тебя не арестовали.  
Джейн в ту ночь не спал. Он брал Гарри снова и снова, выцеловывал нежную кожу, проходясь языком по едва заметным шрамам. А утром Джейн собрал сумку и поцеловал его на прощание, оставив совершенно безвольным и полностью вымотанным. Во время своего отсутствия он все время думал о Гарри. У него постоянно зудела мысль, что ведь тот мог легко найти себе нового любовника взамен старого. Поэтому, едва работа была закончена, Джейн взял свою долю и запрыгнул на первый попавшийся транспорт до Рубикона.  
До сбора урожая оставалась неделя, когда корабль Джейна сел в порту. Гарри уже ждал его там. Кобб не стал спрашивать, как он узнал, а просто пошел с ним домой. Как только они ступили во владения Поттера, Джейн, воспользовавшись тем, что кукуруза была очень высокая, повалил Гарри на землю. Смех быстро сменился стонами, когда Кобб начал двигаться. А потом было крыльцо и кухонный стол. Уже лежа в кровати и крепко прижимая Гарри к своей груди, Джейн прошептал:  
— Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю. Обещаю.  
Он сделал вид, что не увидел взгляд, которым одарил его Гарри. Ведь он говорил ему, что Джейн лгал.  
Спустя два посевных сезона предложенная награда оказалась слишком велика, чтобы можно было отказаться от дела. Музей был практически незащищен, если не считать двух охранников из Альянса. Джейн поцеловал Гарри на прощание и предпочел не заметить обеспокоенность в зеленых глазах. Как только он ушел, Поттер очень тихо прошептал:  
— Будь осторожен. Я могу тут оставаться еще на пять лет. Не попадись.  
Позже Джейн сильно удивится, как же Гарри оказался прав. Кто бы только знал, что именно в тот день, который команда Кобба выбрала для выполнения работы, несколько десятков членов Альянса решат посетить свой музей. Джейн получил удар в спину и был задержан. А тот самый друг, который втянул его в это, скинул на Кобба всю вину. Результатом стало десять лет заключения.  
Джейн продумывал план побега каждый день, аккуратно узнавая нужную информацию и заводя необходимые связи. И вот спустя семь лет он смог осуществить свой замысел. С самыми тяжелыми мыслями он отправился прямо на Рубикон. Гарри не ждал его, когда корабль приземлился в порту, поэтому Джейн сам добрался до дома. Но Гарри не было и там. Вместо него навстречу вышла очаровательная семья.  
Женщина мягко улыбнулась ему.  
— Ты, должно быть, Джейн, — сказала она. Кобб кивнул. — Он говорил, что ты придешь.  
— Он ушел? — с трудом выдавил из себя Джейн, уже зная ответ.  
Видя, в каком удрученном состоянии был Кобб, женщина аккуратно коснулась его руки.  
— Он оставил тебе письмо.  
Джейн немедля развернул его чуть подрагивающими руками.

_Мой дорогой Джейн,_   
_Если ты читаешь эти строки, значит я тебя не дождался. Я никогда не сомневался, что ты в любом случае придешь тогда, когда сможешь, и я рад, что оказался прав. Я бы так хотел сказать тебе, где меня искать, но ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не путешествую в каком-то конкретном направлении. Я безмерно наслаждался проведенным с тобой временем. Когда мы впервые встретились, ты путешествовал, а я тебя задержал._   
_Продолжи свой путь, мой дорогой, живи полной жизнью, как и всегда. И однажды, я уверен, мы обязательно встретимся вновь. Может пройти пять лет или пятьдесят, но мы встретимся. Вся наша жизнь это большое путешествие, которое ведет к цели, которую ты не узнаешь, пока не достигнешь ее. Мое путешествие ушло куда дальше, чем я ожидал, и оно непременно продолжится. Я поделюсь с тобой своими знаниями._   
_Неважно, как далеко тебя уведут твои шаги, ты никогда не сможешь обрести мир, пока не найдешь покой. Никогда не переставай искать, любовь моя. Ты найдешь все, что тебе нужно, не сомневайся. Уверен, мы встретимся вновь, когда ты найдешь свой покой._   
_С любовью,_   
_Гарри Поттер._   
_P.S. Женщина, которая дала это письмо, должна накормить тебя досыта и дать в дорогу так много свежих овощей, сколько ты сможешь унести. Не отвергай ее доброту._

Помимо письма в конверте оказалось достаточное количество кредитов Альянса, чтобы семья Джейна могла наконец-то вырваться из Сент-Олбанса. Не имея особого выбора, Кобб последовал «инструкциям». Он разделил ужин с этой замечательной семьей, которой Гарри арендовал ферму, и остался на ночь. Он спросил было, не знают ли они, куда отправился Поттер. Но они лишь развели руками, сообщив, что не видели его и ничего не слышали о нем с тех пор, как он улетел год назад. Мысль, что Гарри прождал его лишний год, теплом отозвалась в груди Джейна.  
2515 год  
Джейн никогда особо не вдавался в тонкости и более глубокие материи. Поэтому, когда ему сказали помочь отследить двух похитителей его босса, он просто подчинился. Как только он нашел их на корабле и увидел его название, решение было принято моментально. Он торговался за более высокую оплату и личную койку, но уже знал, что в любом случае пойдет с Мэлом, потому что корабль назывался «Серенити» (п/п: покой).  
Он понимал, что вряд ли Гарри именно это имел ввиду, когда сказал найти покой, однако и раньше его слова в итоге оказывались пророческими. Поэтому Джейн без особых раздумий отправился вместе в Мэлом и стал ждать тот день, когда вновь увидит Гарри.  
2518 год  
Обнаженный Гарри лежал рядом с Джейном и увлеченно водил пальцами вдоль шрама, которого не было у Кобба в их последнюю встречу.  
— Ты так изменился, — заметил он. — Я должен запомнить тебя всего заново.  
— У меня есть время.  
Джейн потянул Гарри за волосы, требовательно поцеловав. Вообще, Поттер был единственным, кого Кобб когда-либо целовал в губы. Это было нечто особенное, предназначенное только для него. Во время их разлуки это правило Джейн не нарушил ни разу, не зависимо от того, с какими людьми был. Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, Гарри оценивающе взглянул на Кобба.  
— Хочешь рассказать мне о Кантоне?  
Джайн знал, что Гарри никогда не настаивал, но он все равно рассказал ему. О запоротой работе и боготворивших его грязекопателях. Вспомнил мальчишку, который умер за него, хоть и знал, что Кобб был мошенником. Джейн все говорил и говорил, а Гарри задумчиво водил ладонью по его груди, играясь с жесткими волосками, которых не было у Джейна в молодости.  
— Я там был несколько месяцев назад, — сказал вдруг Поттер, когда Джейн замолчал. — Купил его, уволил магистрата и того мерзкого типа, который управлял грязекопателями. Я позволил работникам избрать себе нового мастера. Теперь они получают зарплату в зависимости от выполненной работы. Да, оплата довольно щедрая, но они стали работать намного лучше, и качество в целом повысилось.  
Джейн не смог выразить словами то облегчение, которое испытал из-за сказанного Гарри. Его начинало тошнить от одной только мысли, что где-то там эти люди продолжали восхвалять его, а он не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить их жизнь. И теперь, когда Гарри сказал, что спас их, что помог… Джейн, так и не найдя слов, подмял Поттера под себя и, с силой прижав к себе, поцеловал.  
Он повел ладонями вниз по бокам Гарри, чувствуя, как тот прогибается под ним, чуть царапнул короткими ногтями живот. Перейдя с такого манящего рта на шею, он укусил чувствительную кожу. Через пару секунд он отстранился и с удовольствием отметил красную наливающуюся отметину. Опять прильнув к шее, Джейн стал спускаться поцелуями на плечи, а затем и на грудь, не переставая при этом дразнить и пощипывать соски Гарри, который тяжело дышал.  
Джейн поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
— Хоть мне уже и не двадцать три, но сил у меня точно хватит еще на пару-тройку раз, чтобы полностью удовлетворить тебя.  
Гарри издал полузадушенный смешок, который почти сразу перешел в стон, стоило пальцу Джейна плавно скользнуть внутрь. Поттеру не нужна была подготовка, потому что с их последнего раза прошло меньше часа, но Кобб все равно продолжил дразнить нежные стенки, не переставая при этом целовать и облизывать тело под собой.  
Джейн завис буквально на пару мгновений над животом Гарри, а потом скользнул языком во впадинку пупка, заслужив еще один судорожный всхлип. Член Поттера упирался Коббу прямо в плечо, оставляя на нем капли смазки каждый раз, как Гарри вскидывал бедра. Сжалившись, Джейн наконец-то взял изнывающий от нетерпения член в рот. Он не стал медлить и дразнить, а сразу задав быстрый темп. Гарри напрягся и задрожал.  
— Боже… Джейн, пожалуйста… я больше не… м-м-н… ты мне нужен, пожалуйста, — последние слова прозвучали с таким отчаянием, что Джейн просто не смог отказать. Он вытащил свой член и, удобно перехватив Гарри, погрузился в него на всю длину. Не став ждать, пока Поттер привыкнет, Джейн полностью вытащил член, а потом толкнулся назад.  
— Блять!  
Кобб где-то на периферии отметил, какой же Гарри все-таки был узкий, хоть они и закончили первый раунд совсем недавно.  
Подгоняемым невнятными довольными стонами и тихим шипением, Джейн жестко вдалбливался в податливое тело Поттера. Он всегда мог по этому шипению определить, насколько на самом деле Гарри был доволен. Джейн вдруг вспомнил, как несколько лет назад после их расставания, он услышал шипение приближающейся змеи. Потом, к своему огромному стыду, у него еще очень долго был стояк от этого шипения.  
Джейн так хорошо знал тело Гарри, что ему даже не пришлось искать у того простату. Он действовал уже больше на инстинктах, беспощадно проезжаясь по ней членом раз за разом. Поттер продержался недолго и отчаянно шипяще застонал, что означало приближающийся оргазм. Джейн ускорился и смог поймать момент, чтобы кончить вместе с Гарри. Повалившись на Поттера, он услышал довольный вздох, прежде чем отрубился.  
* * *  
Гарри работал вместе с Ривер над пониманием и использованием ее ядра целый месяц, когда почувствовал, что пора было наконец-то двигаться дальше. Саймон настоял на своем присутствии во время этих уроков и теперь всегда следил за временем. Он утверждал, что занятия подобным более четырех часов в день обязательно окажут вред на психическое здоровье Ривер. Он совершенно игнорировал тот факт, что сама Ривер после сеансов еще долго оставалась с ясным сознанием, и чем дольше длился сеанс, тем дольше ее ум был спокоен.  
Так как Саймон теперь неизменно присутствовал на уроках, Гарри проводил их в общественных местах. Обычно таким местом служил грузовой отсек, но сегодня Поттер запланировал кое-что другое, поэтому предпочел кухню. Они с Ривер расположились по двум сторонам стола. Другие члены экипажа устроились то тут, то там. Даже Инара покинула свою каюту, чтобы увидеть предстоящее. Единственным отсутствующим был Мэл, который еще с прошлой недели избегал Гарри. Прежде чем начать, Поттер обратился к собравшимся.  
— Я знаю, что вам всем любопытно, чем же мы с Ривер занимаемся, но я вас очень прошу ни под каким предлогом не прикасаться к ней до тех пор, пока она не выйдет из транса. Последствия могут быть ужасны как для самой Ривер, так и для того, как нарушит мою просьбу, — он обернулся к Джейну, встретившись с ним взглядом: — Я доверяю тебе контроль за выполнением моих инструкций.  
Джейн кивнул, едва не раздувшись от гордости.  
Вернув все внимание Ривер, Гарри вытащил яблоко из миски, которую он поставил на стол еще в первую неделю своего пребывания на корабле. Он регулярно докладывал туда свежие фрукты, тактично игнорируя все вопросы экипажа, откуда же он эти фрукты берет. Аккуратно вложив яблоко в ладонь Ривер, Гарри попросил разделить с ним ее разум. Едва это произошло, он начал ей объяснять задуманное:  
— Ривер, я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты использовала свое ядро немного иначе. Заставь яблоко парить.  
— Это невозможно, — засмеялась Ривер.  
Гарри покачал головой и посмотрел укоризненно, сразу прервав смех.  
— Нет, Ривер. Это невозможно только потому, что ты в это не веришь. Ты ведь видела, как вещи парят при нулевой гравитации?  
— Да. Так мне всего лишь нужно убрать для яблока гравитацию? — в ее глазах зажглось любопытство.  
— Именно. Сейчас я покину твое сознание, Ривер. И я очень хочу увидеть, как это яблоко парит, договорились?  
Ривер кивнула, и Гарри вытолкнул себя назад, вновь оказавшись на кухне.  
В течение нескольких минут все вокруг могли наблюдать, как Ривер сосредоточенно хмурилась, а потом… это произошло. Она убрала гравитацию, но, к сожалению, не только у яблока, а у всего корабля. Гарри громко рассмеялся, зависнув над стулом.  
— Ривер, это слишком много! — позвал он. — Сосредоточься на яблоке и только на нем.  
Спустя мгновение на другом конце корабля Малькольм Рейнольдс с проклятиями рухнул на пол. У него не было никаких сомнений, кто был виноват в произошедшем, когда он, ругаясь, ворвался на кухню.  
— Твою же мать! Что за дерьмо вы, идиоты, тут сотворили, чтобы… — Мэл запнулся на середине фразы.  
Ривер, широко раскрыв глаза, спокойно сидела за столом, а в пяти дюймах над ее ладонью парило яблоко.


End file.
